


How to Make Your Kageyama Happy

by Valgus



Series: KageHina for Dummies (⊙◡⊙)ﾉ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Guides, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short guide on how to make your Kageyama happy by Hinata Shouyou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Make Your Kageyama Happy

**How to Make Your Kageyama Happy**

by Hinata Shouyou 

* * *

 

Hello! My name is Hinata Shouyou and I have a very lovely relationship with my boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio. Beside Kageyama, other things I like are volleyball, raw egg over rice, my family, my teammates, strong enemy, Small Giant, and Kageyama. (Twice because I love him so much.)

So, without further ado, here’s a guide on how to make your Kageyama happy, written by yours truly!

 **First of all,** yes, we all know that Kageyama Tobio is a tall, muscled-packed person! He is heavy as he is long.

Nevertheless, when he leans on you, you should accept it and perhaps pat him a little. Kageyama would sometimes try to place his head on the crook between your neck and shoulder. His head alone will be heavy. Well, that, I won’t lie to you.

And his black hair, though surprisingly soft—perhaps from how he washes them every day after exercise or practice—will sometime tickle you on the ear and chin. Keep still, however. Let him leans against you for sometime until you can feel his body relaxes. That is when you can move a little so he doesn’t feel too heavy.

In the end, if he became too heavy, you should let him know! He’ll probably grumble at you and tell you that you should do more push-ups for stronger, more muscular shoulder, but he’ll listen to you and abide your wish, because he loves you and value your comfort.

 **Second,** sometimes, when you’re just enjoying yourself, sitting and perhaps texting to your best friend who happens to live in Tokyo, Kageyama will come at you and put his head on your lap.

He likes it there, so even though it may shocks you the first time, try to hold still! You’ll find it surprising how nice it feels to have Kageyama lying on your lap. It almost feels like taming a big, scary panther and now the big cat is somehow tame only to you.

Again, his head and shoulders will feel heavy and hard (it's all muscles down there), so only plan to do this for a long time without moving around on comfortable, soft places like bed or sofa. Do not do this on park’s bench! I tried it and it wasn’t pretty.

 **Third,** when Kageyama glances at you a lot, it can means two things: he is either hungry so he wants a big bite of your tasty meat bun or he wants to kiss you.

Check when was the last time he ate. If it was over than three hours ago, offer him your meat bun or any food you have in hand. Please note that his biting skill is splendid, so he will probably finish almost your entire meat bun in one bite. There is another story on how Kageyama is a biter, but it will have different rating than this. Definitely not a PG-13 rating.

Anyway, return to the topic, if he had food sometime in the last three hours and keep glancing at you—sometimes accompanied with heavy, scary glare—it means he wants to kiss you.

You can either ask him whether he’d like for some secluded place to kiss—because, sadly, it isn’t very normal yet for two high school boys to kiss in public place—or you can give your face to him. This usually signals him enough that you are willing to kiss him or to be kissed by him.

Most of the time, however, he’ll kiss you anyway, whether it’s in public place or in the safety of his or your bedroom. Pay good attention to when to stop, because it can be really hard to stop when you pass that certain points of kissing Kageyama!

 **And last but not least,** just love him with all your heart!

Tell him a ‘good morning’ full of love, pay attention to little changes he made on his appearance, point out that he hasn’t tie his shoelaces tightly, buy him meat bun or bring him to curry house, and kiss him goodbye at the end of the day to let him know that he will always be with you in mind even though you will be apart for the night.

He will usually blush and saying things like, “Gah, I wish I live together with you forever, Dumbass”. Follow by saying, “I’d like to live together with you forever too, Kageyama!” He’ll usually blush, even more than on that rare moments where you call him by ‘Tobio’, and you will usually be rewarded with long, knee-weakening sweet kiss.

There is still so many more ways to make your Kageyama happy! Discover some yourself by long, overnight weekend dates and keep pushing yourself so you can be an even better partner for him on court.

I wish you the best luck on making your Kageyama happy!

Hugs and kisses,

Hinata Shouyou

**Author's Note:**

> I still have so much more idea for this, but I want this to be a short drabble.
> 
> What's your way to make your Kageyama happy? ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
